


Web Weaver

by felpereBRanco



Series: One Shots [4]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dimension Travel, Established Relationship, F/F, Identity Reveal, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Secret Identity, Spider-Verse, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felpereBRanco/pseuds/felpereBRanco
Summary: Melissa once heard her friends calling it "Parker's Luck". Unfortunately, Parkers aren't the only ones affected by that damned curse.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Nia Nal/Female OC
Series: One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858066
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Web Weaver

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot. I don't see many crossovers like this, especially with female protagonists so I hope you enjoy it.

Laughter, lips curling into smiles, a cheerful atmosphere surrounding their table as conversations moved along. Melissa frowned, a tug in her gut giving a light feeling that something was amiss. 

"That's so cute!" Kara Danvers gushed, beaming at Nia as she blushed slightly, unable to stop the sweet smile from blooming on her face when her eyes landed on Melissa. "You two seem like such a great couple, seriously! I wish I could have that!" Kara spoke, though kindly, a burst of friendly laughter that made it obvious that she wasn't being mean. Nia smirked, grabbing her girlfriend's hand under the table. 

"You mean with _Ms.Luthor?"_ She teased, hitting dead-on as Kara burst into her long rambles. Melissa chuckled. This was the first time she actually met the infamous Kara Danvers but Nia had been pretty detailed in her discussions about "Karlena", as she called it, even before she actually started working with Kara, when she was just a fan serving coffee to ‘the’ Cat Grant in Washington. (Yes, Nia always insisted on using the articles.) 

"What? No! No, we're just…. I'm not interested in Lena. I mean, not that she isn't striking, because she is. She really, really is. But I couldn't… Oh, golly" Kara sighed, realizing the trap she fell into. Melissa opened her mouth, a witty comment on the tip of her tongue when the hairs in the back of her neck stood up. Nia was looking at her, watching as her teasing smile fell into a frown, a blank look on her face.

Something was wrong, she thought. Melissa felt queasy, anxious, she felt the sudden need to stand up, to shake off the feeling by moving her arms. Her mind filled with images of her doing just that, getting up and jumping out of Catco's top floor, of yelling _"duck"_ or hitting the fire alarm with such clarity that she almost didn't know what was real and what was just imagination.

"Melissa?" Nia asked, lightly touching a hand in her arm. "Are you okay?" The best way to explain what happened then was a loud alarm suddenly blaring in her head. The vague ominous feeling in her heart suddenly giving her very clear instructions in her head, each step she should take, each movement to get the heck out of dodge. 

It was, honestly, impossible to describe but the closest she ever got to was picturing a shattered mirror showing her the future in the next few seconds, each shard a possibility, an action she could take, a danger she could avoid. 

Of course, Melissa long since learned those weren't just possibilities, they were alternative universes, different dimensions connected to the Web of Life that she could peer into to help guide her actions.

There was someone at the elevator. They weren't exactly on the other side of the room, but the reception desk would block his access to them in the first 3 seconds. The doors would open with a ping, an orange beam coming from the inside toward the office boxes in the corner, killing a few of her colleagues. She couldn't stop him, couldn't cross the distance fast enough even if she outed herself… But she could block the shot, but something in between them. 

It was years of conditioning that made her so attuned to obeying her sixth sense, her arms moved up before she even consciously decided the best course of action, already following the flow of directions that took over her body. It was… It was like moving a limb. She could feel herself doing it, if she paid attention to it, she knew what she wanted to do with the limb, and how to move it to do what she wanted, but she wasn't controlling all of it. It was 'on automatic', almost some kind of muscle memory. 

Her closed fists hit the edge of the table with the strength of a speeding truck, immediately flipping it in the air like a skateboard. Her hands touched the wooden surface, fingers spreading out as the table stopped spinning suddenly, glued to her open hands as she held it up in the air, already half standing. Her torso twisted, her hands slid away from the surface as she threw the table toward the elevator, ignoring Nia's expression slowly turning into shock and Kara's yelp. Her secret identity had always been a part of her, ever since she got these powers, ever since Madame Web forced her out of the Loomworld and gave her a life in Washington of Earth-2938, but she would always, _always_ give that away if it meant saving one more life.

The elevator door slid open with a quiet ping, an orange beam came from inside a second later, exploding the table in mid-air. The people in the office box snapped to their feet, clearly panicked but unhurt. Melissa tried to curse, realizing she ignored another warning from her Spider-sense to complete that action, but a second shot hitting her right in the chest cut her off. It was concussive, thankfully, but it knocked her back painfully into a column, a glass wall, and buried her in a pile of debris and the broken desk of the CEO's office. 

She groaned, taking a second to breathe before she crawled out of the rubble. Her shirt was already ruined, ripped in enough places to all but turn into fishnets. She grabbed at the chest, ripping it out carelessly and exposing the black spider over the chest. Melissa slid on the white gloves she kept hidden in her jeans pockets and quickly took her pants off, which, weirdly enough, was something she was so used to doing it took her only a second. 

The last she put on was the mask, the HUD kickstarting, and reconfiguring her lenses. The mechanical bug eyes in her mask widened before narrowing into an expression of annoyance, synchronizing the movements of her eyebrows and cheeks before she threw herself out of the room, point-launching herself toward the elevator where a pale man with dreadlocks and facial tattoos sauntered into the room as if he owned the place. 

She went for a punch first, a flying jab with low strength just to see if he was baseline human or if she could cut back on her powers. Her head suddenly spiked in warning, but she was in the air and way too close to maneuver away from him. One of his muscled arms snapped toward her, grabbing Melissa by the neck in mid-air with a dismissive motion. The man spit the cigar hanging from his sharp canines in the ground before smirking at her. 

"Cute." He told her simply, before hurling her to the side. Melissa hit the wall and fell to the ground with a pained groan. " _Ow."_

"I'm looking for Kara Zor-El." He announced loudly to the people in the room. They were all panicked, but with the emergency stairs and the elevators near the crazy dude, no one dared to try and escape. "Point me toward her, and I won't have to blow your heads off." A pause, the guy pondered for a second before shrugging, canines poking out of his smirk. Melissa pushed off a framed painting laying over her, crawling to her feet with a light groan. "Or don't. It'll be fun either way."

"Hey!" She called out. "If you're looking for the KISS tour, you're a bit late, I'm afraid. That was three weeks ago!" She quipped. Honestly, she was quite proud of that one. It was obvious, with his marble-white face and the black tattoos covering the eyes, but still! The guy growled, clearly not amused, and pawed at the gun hanging from his hip as if he wasn't sure if he wanted to use it or just beat her bloody with his bare hands. 

"My name is Lobo!" He snapped, letting go of the weapon to tighten his fists in rage. Well, choice made. "And I'm just here for the Kryptonian. So get the fuck outta my way if you wanna live." She frowned, glaring at his red eyes as her mask mimicked the narrowed eyes. 

"Lobo, huh? Sooo _edgy_. Let me guess…" She joked, throwing a piece of rubble toward him so she could get close without being swatted like a fly. Lobo didn't even bother dodging the projectile, letting it hit his shoulders and blow up into dust. Didn't even budge, damn. She threw a kick at his face at half strength, which usually is more than enough to send a car flying. That one pushed him back, but it didn't keep him down. 

"...On all levels except physical, you are a wolf?" She didn't even know if the meme existed in this universe, but the reference was too good to pass up. Lobo didn't understand, but it pissed him off all the same. She backed up, letting him chase her to free the way to the emergency stairs. She gave a quick glance around, noticing the entire floor was now empty, besides Nia and Kara standing around in the corner, frozen. Goddammit…

"...Nia!" She called out, watching her girlfriend shudder. "Snap out of it! Run!" Nia looked at her for a moment with an indecipherable expression before settling in a frown, giving Melissa a determined nod before trying to sneak past the fistfight with Kara.

He had super strength, she noted, stronger than her probably. Also regeneration, and he weighed around four hundred pounds. He had guns, and if she tried to engage here people would end up getting hurt. She needed to get him away from here, to clear the area, and set up a perimeter so she could fight without worrying about collateral. 

"Woof Woof!" Melissa teased, keeping her voice light and cheerful. She was close to the window now, facing the main street. She let him take another step forward before kicking his face, jumping in the air in the other direction to get enough momentum to hit him again with the other leg. He moved forwards, arms wide in a boxer's heavy swing and she allowed herself to fall to the ground, attaching webs to both of his legs to help her slide in an under dodge. 

There, she realized, he was against the window now, his back toward her. Melissa smirked, throwing her webs into the glass so she could slingshot herself out of the building, dragging him into free fall with her. 

She didn't bother grabbing him. He handled her punches like they were bug bites, so she really wasn't surprised to see him getting back on his feet as if he just tripped a little bit. Y'know, instead of falling from a 48-story building. 

"Wanna play catch, boy?" She joked, landing lightly in a near lamp post. Lobo pulled a revolver from his waist, aiming at her face. _Spider-Sense!_ Melissa tilted her head to the side, narrowly missing it. "...Err, I'll take that as a no." She added sheepishly before clearing her throat. "Seriously, why are you looking for this Keira?" She asked, shrugging. "Can't we, y'know, talk it out? Instead of beating each other up?"

"Look." He said in that rough voice, a heavily accented voice that made him sound almost german, but not quite. He was an alien, she reasoned, rather than an enhanced or mutant. "It ain't personal. They paid me for a live Kryptonian, a live Kryptonian they'll get. Lobo doesn't back down on his promises."

"Great. He talks in third person now." She snarked. " _Kryptonian?_ You want Supergirl? You'll have to go through me first!" Melissa dared him. She didn't even know the hero all that well. Melissa's been swinging through National City for six months but their schedules never really matched up. Supergirl usually showed up during the mornings for the big fights. Melissa just stuck to her patch of the neighborhood, patrolling in the evenings and looking out for the small guy. Still, she wasn't just gonna hand her over. Lobo groaned, before fishing something from his pocket. 

"You're a hero, eh?" He growled. "How about you go fuck yourself and let me do my job?" Melissa's eyes widened a bit too late, finally recognizing the device in his hands as a detonator. Supergirl made her sudden entrance then, barreling at him full speed looking extremely pissed off, but that didn't stop Lobo from pressing the button. 

Sound, impact, Melissa ignored the loud ringing in her ear and focused on the Catco building. There was a giant 4-floor hole right in the middle of it, cutting it almost in half. Melissa frowned, having a bad feeling about the way the top floors shook like leaves in the wind. 

She looked back at Lobo, watching Supergirl plummet him to the ground before using her laser beams and hesitated. That mercenary was strong. He came here looking for a fight against a Kryptonian in a yellow sun, he wouldn't be here without a plan. Chances are, the moment she turned her back Supergirl was a goner. On the other hand, if the Catco building fell it would mean hundreds of deaths. And she… she couldn't risk it. 

_I'm sorry, Supergirl_. She thought, blindfolding Lobo's face with her webs as a small peace offering before jumping into the air, tugging at the web lines to gain height quickly. The AI in her HUD highlighted Catco's supporting beams and damaged areas as she approached. There was too much damage to stop the building from falling, but if she took out the right columns, she could force an implosion rather than letting it fall toward the streets or worse, another building like dominoes. 

She vaulted over the broken wall, rolling on the ground and quickly running through the floor while shooting webs at certain columns, destroying some and reinforcing the others with a heavy coating of her adhesive. Once she got to the end, she jumped straight through the glass window, snagging a line in the ground so she would swing back toward the floor below. A pop up in her HUD distracted her, making her miss one of the columns. 

_Watson is calling..._

"Love to chat but I'm a little bit busy, Sawyer!" She yelled after the call was automatically accepted, throwing herself into one of the supporting beams and ripping it out of the structure's frame with her bare hands. 

"I'm getting reports of explosions in the Catco building and a Rocker in thigh leather shooting up in the main square. What the fuck is going on, _Weaver_?"

"Mercenary! Fighting Supergirl!" She yelled again, destroying another column. _Wait_ , the realization hit her, _Nia!_ "Is the building evacuated?!" Weaver asked. _Did Nia make it out? Kara?_

"Uh, not yet. The firemen just arrived on the scene." _Shit, shit, shit_ , she couldn't let the building fall, _not yet!_ She pulled herself toward the hole in the building, driven by the Spider-sense's instincts, and headed toward one of the crumbling pillars in the corner. There was a gap there that was speeding up the building's demolition. If she put herself inside the little nook, she could hold it up, keep it from falling apart. It also had a clear view of the last two columns she had to destroy to make the building crumble inwards. The moment it was done, she could jump out and pull on them to finish it. 

"Tell them to get as many people as far away as they can!" She yelled, crawling up the pillar until she could stand on her feet above it, quickly gluing her hands to the upper part hanging from the ceiling. "I'm holding up the building but I won't last long!" The pillar above her slid down a little and she cut herself off suddenly, focusing on pushing it back up.

It was hell. It felt like she had the literal world on her shoulders, her muscles flexed, tensed, and she _pushed,_ but she never used all of her strength at the same time before, never had to really hold on to something so heavy. _Nia,_ she chanted, her mask lens mirroring her eyes closing tight. _Nia was still in the building._ She had to hold on, to keep it up because Nia was _there_ , and she wasn't going to lose her, she wasn't allowed to die. And, and all the people around the building too. Kara. The IT guy that was Nia's friend. The firemen. She yelled, her arms turned to molten lava _but she wasn't going to let go._ She couldn't, _she_ _wouldn't allow it._

Melissa screamed. 

Faintly, she heard the ping sound of another call coming through. Three seconds and the HUD automatically accepted it, putting Detective Sawyer on hold. Melissa peeked with one eye, heart freezing in fright as she saw Nia's picture. 

"Melissa?" Her voice, _god_ , _her voice._ Weaver gasped, still feeling the building becoming heavier and heavier on her shoulders as she tired. "Are you okay? Where are you?"

"Doesn't. Matter." She grunted. "Are you. Inside?" 

"Melissa what's going-"

"Are you?!"

"No! We managed to get out a few minutes ago. You- I saw you, fighting _him._ You're-" _Nia. Nia wasn't in the building, she was safe._

Safe _._

Melissa let go, cartwheeling backward into the air above the streets while she threw two web lines toward the final columns, pulling at it with all that was left of her strength, shattering them. 

It was too much. Her vision darkened, her thoughts muffled and her body started to spin out of control, falling alongside the Catco building. 

_How many people?_ She wondered, _how many people would die today because she didn't stop Lobo the moment he walked into that building?_

Her senses blared, her eyes widened and almost unconsciously her arm snapped to the side, throwing a web line and letting her gently swing and up toward the roof of a 2-story building. She stumbled, turning back quick enough to watch the giant dust cloud reach her and turn her vision gray. It was silent then, for a second. An eternity that she spent watching the dust in the air, imagining the ruins that laid beyond that. The ruins that she allowed to happen. 

"Nia?" She asked, her voice cracking. Slowly, she fell to her knees, feeling defeated. 

"I- I'm here," Nia whispered, equally quiet. She coughed. 

Melissa felt drained, completely, and utterly void inside, but she couldn't stop herself from commenting, even when she could barely find in herself to feel the emotions she should be feeling. 

"I'm sorry I never told you I'm Weaver." She apologized. She felt… Hollow. Empty. 

"How long…?" Nia asked. 

"Three years...ish. I…got my suit a year before we met at Georgetown University. I only started heroing after I moved to National City, though, it's a long story." She revealed. Her eyes rolled to the side, noting Sawyer's call still on hold. "I have another call incoming. I won't- I won't put you on hold, but do you mind not saying anything for a few minutes?" She asked, trying not to sound like an asshole. After a second, she unmuted the detective. 

"Sawyer." She called, dry swallowing. Her mouth tasted like ash. 

"Weaver," Maggie answered. "The fuck is going on." She demanded, irritation seeping through her tone. 

"It was my fault," Melanie admitted, feelings of shame and guilt slowly trickling back. "I- I did this." 

"Hey,” The detective called, softer. “What happened?”

“I- I don’t know. A guy showed up at Catco. Your reports of tight pants and motorcycles weren’t wrong, by the way. He had a gun, high-tech, probably alien, and he said he was looking for Supergirl. Called her by name actually.”

“By name?” Maggie asked, surprised. 

“Yeah, Kera Zorel. Or something. He told me he was paid, like “Nothing personal, just doin’ business” type of mercenary, y’know?” She was pretty sure she mangled the hero's name somewhere, but it sounded a little like what he said so she let it go. 

“Yeah, bounty hunters. They’re pretty common in the outer worlds, actually. I know a couple from M'gann's. What happened after?” Maggie asked gently. 

“I got him out of the building. Didn’t want to risk people getting hurt.” Her voice was still rough, slightly hollow, but the way Maggie was… guiding her, slowly rooting her in the present, forcing her to stop and process what just happened was doing wonders to snap her out of her shock. 

She still couldn’t feel her arms, though. 

“That sounds reasonable. What next?”

“We talked, again. He spoke in third person.” Her mind started wandering, rambling about the less important details. Melissa stopped, breathed deeply, and wrangled her focus back toward the important parts. “They… They wanted her alive, Supergirl. He didn’t want to fight me, I was getting in his way, so he…” She sobbed, once, before focusing on her breathing.

“He had a detonator.” She spoke with more strength, more seriously. “He knew I would choose to save people over going after him, so he blew up Catco to distract me.”

“That doesn’t sound like it’s your fault, Weaver. You did everything you could to stop him. You were on the news, I saw how much you struggled to just hold on. It’s not your fault.” Maggie told her, voice filled with conviction. Nia was still in the call, listening, but she didn’t say a word.

“I- I could’ve stopped him. If I... I could-” Before she could start rambling, Maggie cut her off. 

“Hindsight is a bitch.” She barked, before softening again. “You can’t save everyone, Weaver. _It’s not your fault._ C’mon, repeat it with me. _”_

 _“_ Yeah… I- Okay. It’s not my fault. I- I couldn’t have saved everyone.” 

“There you go.” Weaver sighed, almost hearing the smile in her voice. “Why did he attack Catco, though? It doesn’t make much sense.”

“I’m not sure-” Melissa frowned, scanning over her memory as the puzzle pieces started fitting in together. “Because he knew she was there!” She realized, eyes wide. “He called her out, asked her to identify herself as if he was sure she was in the room."

“But Supergirl only arrived afterward, once you two were already on the streets.”

“Not if she was in her civilian identity. She could’ve been on the top floor with the others and she wouldn’t be able to act without risking exposing herself.”

“That… That would make sense. How did you get there so fast, though?”

“I was in the building already.” The dust cloud was already dissipating. Melissa could see the red lights of the ambulances and firetrucks, but she didn’t spot Supergirl… Or Lobo. “What happened to Supergirl?” She asked Maggie, who hummed negatively. 

“Not sure. By the time we got there, she was already gone. So was he.” A sigh, “You should go home, Weaver.” Maggie said at last. “Get some rest, cuddle your girlfriend, _take a break._ You earned it. Leave the clean up to the officers.” Maggie didn’t know her secret identity, they were...unofficial partners only, technically, but Melissa didn’t want to risk getting her in trouble for aiding and abetting a vigilante. Still, she had never been really shy about her relationship status.

_(Melissa blushed, remembering when Nia told her she was coming to National City and she spent the rest of the day swinging through the city while professing her love for Nia to the rooftops. That one was a riot for the tabloids.)_

“Yeah, thanks. I… I’ll do that.” 

“Well… Good luck. Sawyer out.” The call disconnected, permeating the air with silence. Eventually, Nia hesitantly interrupted.

“Are you okay?” She asked, gently.

“Yeah." Melissa forced out eventually. "Yeah, I'll be okay."

“Why didn’t you tell me?” The words felt like knives stabbing her heart, even if Nia's voice remained gentle.

“It wasn’t about trust.” She said quickly. “I trust you with my life. But… I didn’t want to tell you when we first met. It was too soon, and I wanted to have a chance to at least see if I had a shot before dumping that bomb on you.”

“We’ve been dating for eight months, Melissa.” She didn’t sound angry or pissed even. Just...disappointed, which was worse.

“I know. But then I got a job here. You started working for Cat Grant in Washington, we were doing long distancing and I didn’t want to tell you through a phone call. I didn’t want to have this conversation with you thousands of miles away. And I wanted to tell you when you moved in last month, but then the Breakout Happened. Every villain the Supers put behind bars running amok in the city, and I was too busy running myself ragged fighting them and trying to keep my job to tell you. And when _that_ was over, I… I didn’t want to tell you anymore. I don’t mean that in a bad way, just- I knew that it was too late already, that I took too long and I… I didn’t want to lose you. It was selfish and _so_ unfair to you and I’m sorry. I really am, but I didn’t want to rock the boat.”

“You didn’t seem all that hesitant to reveal yourself to me back there.”

“I couldn’t. If I hesitated, people would’ve died.”

“Right…” Nia let out a long sigh. Melissa could almost picture her fingers pressing against the bridge of her nose like she did whenever she got annoyed. The way her eyebrows would scrunch up. “I’m not… I’m not angry. Not because you’re Weaver. You know what I thought of her, you, but I always respected the fact that s- _you_ were a hero. But I am hurt that you didn’t tell me. And I get it, I really do, I understand why you kept it a secret, but you’re right. It wasn’t fair to me, Melissa. I- _You could’ve died_. You could have died and I would only figure it out when I saw your face in the news, and- and it wasn’t just a mask, y’know. I- It was this whole other life you were living without even letting me know. Or giving me the chance to be a part of it."

“I’m sorry," Melissa said after Nia stopped talking. 

“I know. That doesn't make it right, Melissa." She could tell Nia was crying. She wasn't sobbing, but if she were right in front of her, Melissa knew there would be tears on her face. 

“...Are we over?” She asked hesitantly, both afraid of the answer and unable to continue without knowing. 

Silence.

A sigh. 

“No. I-" Nia's voice cut off. She stopped, pondering, taking her time to decide what to say. The waiting was agonizing. "I need some time. To think about this, to process, but… But I still want us to be together." It was Melissa's turn to sigh now, this time in relief. 

"I love you." She said simply, unable to wipe her own tears from under the mask. 

"I love you too." Nia echoed. "Meet you at the apartment?"

"Yeah, I'll see you there."

**Author's Note:**

> For her uniform, think a female version of the Future Foundation Spider-Man Suit, gifted to her by Otto Parker, The Superior Spider-Man. 
> 
> I didn't manage to fit in her origin story there, so if you're curious, she was bitten by a spider (As is customary), got herself involved with the Spider-Verse before even making her first suit and after a year of fighting Spider-sucking vampires, Madame Web dropped her off in Supergirl's universe so she could make a new life there.


End file.
